


Black Love

by Gaby007



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Demigods, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Interspecies Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaby007/pseuds/Gaby007
Summary: C'est plutôt ironique qu'elle, nommée Andromeda comme la princesse éthiopienne, ait fini par épouser un demi-dieu tout comme son homonyme mythologique.





	Black Love

C’est plutôt ironique que la famille d’Andromeda ait accusé Ted de ne pas avoir le bon pedigree, car elle savait que s’ils avaient eu la moindre idée de qui avait été la mère du garçon, ils n’auraient pas perdu de temps pour la jeter dans ses bras. Le sang divin, après tout, ne se trouve pas chez le premier venu.

C’était plutôt ironique aussi qu’elle, nommée Andromeda comme la princesse éthiopienne, ait fini par épouser un demi-dieu, tout comme son homonyme mythologique.

Oh, leur romance a été moins houleuse – pas de serpent marin, déjà – et plus prolongée. Ce qui l’avait attirée, tout d’abord, cela avait été la beauté de Ted – pour un Poufsouffle, Ted n’était vraiment pas moche du tout, avec ses cheveux de soie brillante, sa voix envoûtante et ses yeux pétillants. Mais vraiment, quel enfant d’Aphrodite, déesse de la beauté, aurait pu être laid ?

Elle avait compris que c’était sérieux lorsqu’il lui avait dévoilé ce qu’il était – dans le passé, les demi-dieux se mêlaient ouvertement aux mortels, mais les choses avaient bien changé. Le monde sorcier savait que les dieux existaient encore, mais leur progéniture ne jouissait pas du même respect. Après tout, un demi-dieu n’était pas entièrement humain, et les humains n’aimaient pas beaucoup ce qui leur ressemblait sans être comme eux.

Andromeda avait conservé le secret de Ted. Quand elle avait décidé de se sauver avec lui, elle avait gardé bouche cousue, même alors que son père menaçait de la renier et passait à l’acte. Quand leur fille était née aussi, elle s’était tue, préférant laisser croire que le don métamorphique de bébé Dora lui venait de la famille Black, bien connue pour engendrer des sorciers et sorcières particuliers.

Ted avait été vaguement surpris mais pas trop quand la particularité de Nymphadora était apparue au grand jour. Aphrodite était une déesse de la beauté, et la beauté se modifie selon l’époque et la région du monde. Dans ces circonstances, qu’une descendante de la divinité puisse transformer son apparence selon son bon plaisir relevait d’une certaine logique.

Après réflexion, ils avaient choisi de garder le silence sur la véritable nature de la grand-mère de Dora. Du moins, tant qu’ils n’auraient pas la certitude que leur fille ne risquait pas de dévoiler le secret par accident ou par imprudence, ou qu’elle n’attirerait pas de monstres à cause de son sang divin.

Aucune créature n’avait jamais tenté de dévorer Dora, et jamais elle n’avait manifesté de pouvoirs spécifiques en dehors de son métamomorphisme – quoique, elle avait tendance à attirer les pigeons quand elle se promenait en ville, ceux-ci la reconnaissant probablement comme un legs de la dame des colombes. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi lui stresser davantage la vie en lui dévoilant l’existence d’un monde autre que celui des mortels et celui des sorciers ?

Et puis elle avait rencontré Remus Lupin. Ted avait été un peu secoué à la perspective d’avoir un loup-garou comme beau-fils – les lycanthropes ayant tendance à agresser les demi-dieux, Andromeda ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher – mais en vrai fils de la déesse de l’amour, avait accepté de bénir la relation de Dora avec l’homme qu’elle avait choisi.

Et puis petit Ted avait vu le jour. Andromeda s’était demandé à partir de quelle proportion de sang humain les dons divins commençaient à s’affaiblir – Teddy n’avait qu’un huitième de sang divin et pourtant son talent métamorphique s’avérait aussi puissant que celui de Dora.

Dans le pire des cas, il lui restait une drachme d’or – combinée avec un cristal capable de projeter des arc-en-ciels en proférant la formule adéquate, moins compliqué que de chercher un arrosoir ou une fontaine – et un porte-clefs de bronze en forme d’épée, capable de passer à taille réelle si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.

Si quoi que ce soit venait pour Teddy, alors Andromeda serait prête.


End file.
